


Burn me, Doctor.

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AW YES DOCTOR, Gaster is hot, Hot big bad doctor, Other, also he is, and you are drenched, and you are thristy, yes doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Gaster's assistant, and you can't stop hoping for his touch. What happens when he finally gives you a second glance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn me, Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little thing I wrote with some friends for fun. Hope you enjoy it, you filthy sinners ;).

There’s something so… drawing to him, no?

Thin, long, precise hands, like they were made for the delicate work. Glasses sliding down as the heat of the core covers his bones with a thin layer of sweat

"Too hot to wear the lab robe", was his excuse for using a short sleeved shirt today.

His assistant couldn't do anything but watch as he walked among his creations, gracious and serene. That definition was certainly not very well applied to the assistant's own heart, fluttering and beating faster by the minute

"Doc", you sighed and sipped your energy drink, heavy eyelids threatening to fall

"You look tired.", he noted in a flat tone. When did he ever not speak in a flat tone? Still, as the sweat dripped down his chin, the assistant could not, would not look away

"It's nothing, Doctor Gaster.", you mumbled, still not breaking eye contact. You say his name like it was ice melting on your tongue, slow and refreshing and so very desirable under this hell heat.

The day was full of experiments and papers to fill, yet you both could not focus for long enough to make significant progress that afternoon. Your attention shifted with every scratch of your pen, with every unexpected result, back towards the doctor.

He picked a hand towel and cleaned the sweat away. You saw the blueprints in front of him on his desk crinkly and moistened.

"Would you kindly get me some cold water?", his voice woke you up from your little daydream, and you rushed to cater to his demand.

"Here, sir", your skin prickled when his beautiful, slender fingers brushed against yours. 

Your movements stuttered, and your hand failed and let go of the cup a little too soon. It slipped from his grasp, and hit his lap, splashing water all over both of you.

The doctor froze for one second, still looking at his hand like he still hadn't processed that he was soaked. Meanwhile, you were immediately very aware.

He took a sharp breath in, and you feared that he would scream at you. You stepped back and braced for being yelled at.

Instead, he sighed, and calmly stated the obvious: "You don't seem very concentrated today."

"I'm so s-sorry.", you squeaked in a rush, guts tied in a fast knot. You tried to swallow, clear your throat, but you couldn't. Any move felt like would be the different between you getting fired or keeping your job.

"It's ok.", he rose from his chair, and his height towered over you. "I wasn't very into this today either."

Like time itself had been frozen for that instant, you two locked eyes, and you saw reflected on his this insatiable interest he'd only ever directed at his inventions.

You felt the wind knocked out of your lungs when you understood he was looking at _you_ like that.

"Doctor..?", he brushed the back of his hand against your neck, sticky and hot. Even if the Core weren't just below you, you just knew you'd be sweating anyway.

"May we take a break?", he cupped the back of your neck, and approached your ear.

"Close the lab, I'm going home early today.", then he suddenly let you go, and walked past you.

He closed the door behind him, and you were left frustrated and hotter than ever.


End file.
